Kohona 12!
by Kiss-My-Ass13
Summary: Little Naruto is getting hurt! who are these 11 kids and why did they save him?


**OCC-ness!**

It was a normal day in Konoha everyone's favorite knuckle-headed ninja was going to the shop for ramen, at age 7 Naruto didn't know that he was a jinchuriki of the nine tails fox, he didn't understand why the villagers hates him but this is not about him. It about them the 'Kohoha 12' here is how they were formed.

"Get out demon we don't serve waste" shouted the shopkeeper

"But old-man I just want to buy some ramen! I have the money here look" screamed Naruto while showing the man his money

"I don't care for your money! YOU KILLED MY WIFE!" shouted the shopkeeper

"Whaa?" asked Naruto

"He did that to you! He killed my brother that bastard monster!" shouted a random man

"He killed my husband" said a young lady

"What I think you're mistaken I have not killed anyone!" said Naruto.

"Let's get him!"

So the villagers started kicking and punching Naruto

"Gheez! Dad do they every give him a break! He a nice kid! troublesome but a good kid!" exclaimed Shikamaru

"Shikaku-san why do they beat up Naruto for?" asked Choji

"It's too troublesome to explain!" said Shikaku

"_Something is not right here we should do something!"_ thought Shikamaru and Choji at the same time.

**With Team Guy**

"Who's the kid?" asked Neji

"That poor kid! Does it happen at lot?" questioned Tenten

"I think so I've seen it, the kids name is Naruto something like that it is truly un-youthful!" said Lee

"_Something is not right here we should do something!" _thought Team Guy

**With Sasuke and his mom**

"Mom? Why do the villagers beat up the dope for I know he's an idiot but still!" asked Sasuke while carrying his mums shopping

"Don't know sweetie let's hurry up at get back to your father and brother, Kay?" answered Mikoto. "Kushina-chan would be devastated if she knew" whispered Mikoto "What mum?" Asked Sasuke "Nothing Hun lets go" said Mikoto "_Something is not right here I should do something!" _thought Sasuke With Ino and Sakura They are watching Naruto getting beat up buy the villagers "Why do they Sak?" asked Ino "I don't know Ino it's not right! The villagers are not normally like this" said Sakura in a depressed voice "Something is not right here we should do something!" exclaimed Ino "Yeah we should! WAIT I think they are!" said a shocked Sakura With Hinata, Kiba and Shino "AGAIN!" shouted Kiba pointing at Naruto and the villagers "Poor Naruto-kun is there we can do!" asked Hinata "Yes there is!" said Shino And then something that shocked everyone in the crowd if we asked Neji he would say fate, all of the Kohona 12 appeared in front of Naruto "What the hell is wrong with you he just a kid!" exclaimed Kiba "Leave him alone!" Shouted Ino "Nn!" Grunted Sasuke and Neji "Shut up kid! This kid is the devil!" Shouted the shopkeeper and when to kick him but Lee caught it with one hand "Unyouthful it is to hit an kid!" said Lee while doing his good guy pose "DONT WORRY ITS JUST SOME KIDS BEAT THEM UP TO!" shouted a villager "Come on I know a place we can take him and see if he is ok" explained Sakura So Sakura and Ino took them to the secret hideout it was a abandoned house at the edge of Kohona "WOW! Nice place ya got here!" Said a admiring Tenten "Cheers! We found it last year and did it up!" explained Ino "Thank you" Whispered Naruto "WOW he's CAN be quiet! Shikamaru I won the bet gimme my 10 bucks!" Shouted Ino "Yeah! Such a some you can't!" replied Shikamaru And then everyone started laughing Sasuke and Neji smirked "I'm Ino!" "Sakura" "Hh-hinata" "Tenten the names weapons is the game!" "Neji I'm Hinata's cousin" "Sasuke" "NARUTO" "*woof* Kiba!" "*munch* Choji *munch* I'm *munch* Shikamaru's *munch* best friend!" "*Yawn* Shikamaru Nara" "*silence* Shino" "ROCK LEE!" "Why did you guys save me?" asked Naruto "Hn dope if anyone is going to beat you up it me!" grunted Sasuke "Teme!" "Dope!" "Teme!" "DOPE!" "TEME!" "Shut the front door!" shouted Sakura _( LOL! Inside joke X.X)_ "Say Naruto? Why do the villagers do that to you?" asked Shikamaru "Yah I seen it before whatssup with that?" questioned Tenten "I don't know but it been getting worse since I grew up none of the children are allowed to play with me and I don't know why to tell you the truth they scare me" said Naruto with tears in his eyes "Dont worry Naruto-kun we will protect you from them!" exclaimed Hinata "And we will be your friends!" said a smiling Choji "Best mates!" exclaimed a grinning Kiba "Thanks guys!" 


End file.
